James Potter and the Memory Diamond/trailer transcripts
Teaser Trailer transcript James: And so, Mum, Dad, Uncles Ron, Bill, George and Percy and Aunts Hermione, Fleur, Angelina and Audrey, along with Granddad Arthur and Grandma Molly, Albus: defeated Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange and the rest of the Death Eaters and Dementors, Lily: and lived cheerfully ever after. Ginny: "Oh my gosh, you guys," Harry: "that was a super good story you just told us," Ginny: "now we really remember those years." (Platform 9 and 3/4) Harry: "Now remember, James, Albus, Lily, nephews, nieces and Teddy," Ginny: "don't forget to show proper respect to your new headmistress, Professor McGonagall and your new teachers," Ron: "and don't forget to trust the moving portraits and ghost figures that guard the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw common rooms and the library room as well." Warner Bros. 2.0 pictures presents James Potter and the Memory Diamond Rated PG 13 for parents strongly cautioned Coming to movie theaters on April 16, 2021 Trailer transcript Trailer Announcer: "In the past years, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, George, Angelina, Percy, Audrey, Bill and Fleur, have won the battle fight, but right now, 19 years later, their sons and daughters are off on a journey quest to their 1st year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," (Harry, Ginny, James, Albus and Lily are at the Burrow.) Ron: "Harry, Ginny," Hermione: "what a pleasant surprise to see all of you again," Molly I: "and how did James, Albus and Lily behave?" Harry: "Perfectly good," Ginny: "just as silent as a church building." Trailer Announcer: "but there are all sorts of magical surprises to go around," James: (noticing Cedric Diggory's Ghost Figure): "Whoa," Lily: "who are you?" Cedric Diggory's Ghost Figure: "I'm Cedric, Cedric Diggory, I used to be a student here at this school, but now that I'm deceased, I guard the Hufflepuff common room as a moving portrait and a ghost figure." Ernest MacMillan: "Merlin's beard, Cedric, it's been 27 years ever since you got killed off in the 3rd Triwizard task." Cedric Diggory's Ghost Figure: "Right you are, and when I was trying super hard to defend Harry back in that year, I was hit by the Avada Kedavra curse by the late Wormtail on the late Lord Voldemort's orders." Trailer Announcer: "with lots of grand tours," Minerva McGonagall: "Now remember, students, we know that Cedric Diggory's ghost figure guards the Hufflepuff common room, Fred Weasley's ghost figure guards the Gryffindor common room, Severus Snape's ghost figure guards the Slytherin common room, Sirius Black's ghost figure guards the Ravenclaw common room, and Lavender Brown, James and Lily Potter, Alistair Moody, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks's ghost figures guard the Hogwarts library room. do any of you understand all of that?" All Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Students: "Yes, ma'am." Trailer Announcer: "and new enemies to fight against." Lord Keeling: "Stop," Lady Delphini: "in the name of my late father and my late mother!" Astoria: "You and who's army?!?" Lady Delphini: "Avada Kedavra.' Lady Delphini casts a powerful spell and kills Astoria off. Draco Malfoy: "No! Astoria! no! Trailer Announcer: "Warner Bros 2.0 pictures presents:" Severus Snape's Ghost Figure: "There's gonna be no shouting, arguing or bickering in any single class or the hallways." Trailer Announcer: "James Potter and the Memory Diamond," VIktor Krum: "Splendid, well done, that means Gryffindor gets 167 points." Trailer Announcer: "Rated PG 13 for parents strongly cautioned, coming to movie theaters on April 16, 2021." Category:Teaser Trailer transcripts Category:Trailer transcripts